Talk:Hercules (Earth-616)
An issue of Solomon Kane and SSOC#219 indicated that the Aakana may have been, or been mistaken for, the Harpies of classical times. The Aakana were humanoid bats. Name Shouldn't that be Herakles? I mean, if we're going to give the greek name, we should at least romanize it right. --Squirrelloid 16:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Death? Wait.. did he die or not in ? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 04:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :No. Apparently not. Apparently he was merely thrust into another reality that then collapsed and he was forced OUT of that reality and set adrift across all realities before Amadeus Cho, briefly possessing godly powers, pulled him out and then imbued Hercules with those godly powers (giving Hercules increased intelligence and omnipotence, among other abilities, including, seemingly, the ability to grant others the power of flight). But Herc's back and he's here to lead the fight against the Chaos King. :--GrnMarvl14 15:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok, I thought he was just in Dead Avengers. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 19:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think he's in Dead Avengers. Certainly not as part of that "team". :::--GrnMarvl14 19:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hyperbole Please cite evidence that Pankaration was invented by Hercules: and his own invented form, Pankration. Please cite evidence that he not only fights dirty, but is infamous for it: He is infamous for fighting dirty. He is a great combatant, but please cite evidence that out of the billions of beings who have walked the Earth (not earth) that Hercules is one of the greatest, right up in the top echelon: He is one of the greatest combatants ever walked the earth. Why is this fight, out of all the ones he has ever had, to be considered the most profound example of his fighting skills?: The most profound example of his fighting skills was when he managed to defeat both the Sentry and the Venom simultaneously . Prove this – there’s a lot of powerful superhumans on Earth: It should be noted that Sentry was perhaps the most powerful superhero on Earth, being significantly faster and more powerful than Hercules. Again, Thor is a mighty combatant, but unless you are similarly hyperbolic about Thor, his opinion’s not that noteworthy: Even Thor who is another mighty combatant admitted Hercules as slightly better than himself in that particular aspect of hand-to-hand combat which was brawling . Not true – he is a great archer, but he’s not that well known for it, in 616 at least, since he stopped doing it centuries ago: Hercules is well known for his mastery over the bow He’s good with a bow, but cite evidence that he is as good as Trickshot or Hawkeye: which rivals or even surpasses that of legendary archers such as Trickshot and Hawkeye. Unless it is at the start of a sentence, suicide does not have a capital S: However, since the Suicide of his wife Deianeira He never moved Manhattan - later issues confirmed that to be an exaggeration Hercules told. Hercules speaks English, not just American English. America has yet to diverge the language sufficiently to claim that speakers of one can’t speak the other. First Appearance In my research, I'm going to have to say that Hercules appeared earlier in Marvel continuity than . There are a couple of Timely Comics from the 40s that feature characters claiming to be Hercules -- as in the Greek God, not someone adopting the name (like Varen David did). Here are the earliest ones I found: * Martin Simon Burns - Aka Marvel Boy - appeared in and was claimed to be the reincarnation of Hercules. This has been dismissed as untrue by current continuity. * There is the man who called himself Hercules who empowered Martin Oksner Burns (who also took up the name Marvel Boy) from . His identity is also questionable, but couldn't be ruled out. * According to Dr. Emil Natas, Captain America had a past life incarnation who lived in Ancient Egypt who also claimed to be Hercules in , but this is likely untrue -- or if it is, it is someone who took up the name as opposed to the real life Hercules. * The next one I found was in . He's in a Tommy Tyme story where Tommy travels back in time to ancient Greece and helps Hercules win his fight with Antaeus. The way I'm looking at things, I think this should be considered the first appearance of Hercules in Marvel continuity. Why? Well there are a few points of logic. When Marvel rolled out the most recent run of Official Handbooks, they retroactively backdated Loki's first appearance to and Thor to . So why this obscure Tommy Tyme story? Well, because Merlin, who is listed in the Marvel Handbook as first appearing in ... In a Tommy Tyme story. Which, you ask me, places Tommy Tyme's adventures in the Earth-616 universe. If that's the case, then should be considered Hercules' first appearance. But instead of going in and changing the first appearance, I wanted to point all this out to my fellow contributors and see what people think, based on the logic I am following. So please, don't hesitate to comment. Nausiated 00:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : I have to admit my knowledge doesn't go back that far, but I trust your judgement. The way I see it, from how Marvel has handled reincorporating the Timely stories, until we have credible proof that something is not in the conituity, we can consider it is, so go for it (maybe with a note accompanying it explaining your research). Good stuff!--edkaufman (talk) 07:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Likely this hasn't been seen in the Handbookss because of the number of Hercules impersonators over the centuries. From the obscure ones you mentioned to the slightly-less-obscure Gilgamesh, a hero whose own deeds were often confused with Hercules'. I'd be wary of altering it until it's confirmed elsewhere. Though I would be in favor of noting what you've stated in the notes section. With Thor and Loki, they've explained why they've back-dated their first appearances. Not with Hercules, though. ::--GrnMarvl14 21:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism The plagiarism is specifically from this revision and section of the Hercules (Marvel Comics) Wikipedia page--Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 05:49, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Ugh...Is it just in the Notes section? --Nurdboy42 (talk) 06:02, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::It appears so, but I haven't done a full text comparison yet. There was a weird template on this page (that ended up being a Wikipedia-native template) so I thought it might be plagiarism, and I was right :/ I've been looking through User:Ralnon's contributions and there's a lot of plagiarism there, not fun --Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 06:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I went ahead and removed the plagiarized sections but left the Plagiarism tag as, like you said, there could be more. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 05:22, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hercules's Genius Mind I have dig into reading a comic book, Incredible Hercules #134. During the "trial of wits", when Alflyse puts Hercules to a challenge of the endgame chess with three elvish chess master and he surprisingly solved and figured out the solution in few minutes. Would it be consider as cunning/wit intelligent or genius mind?(Zrasto (talk) 05:54, March 6, 2019 (UTC)) :You‘re kidding, right? He bumbed into the table and threw down the board and pieces. That might be funny, but if anything, it proves he has a pigeon-level intellect. ;) --edkaufman (talk) 07:00, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::I probably am kidding. Kid Zeus told Hercules that was a dumb choice he make when Hercules knock down the chess table including the boards and chess pieces and also Hercules was being funny as well.(Zrasto (talk) 13:31, March 22, 2019 (UTC))